Sing to Me
by Musicallity
Summary: a series of one shots... kinda songfics i guess
1. Real to Me

'Every time I try to find you  
Every road comes back around  
Just another hoop to jump through  
Another mile of covered ground

I am weary of the answers  
More theory and cliché  
They raise the letter of the law like a banner  
'Til you're small and far away

All the questions in my head  
Are from my heart instead

Be real to me now  
That's all I'm asking  
Be real to me now

Every scribe and every scholar  
No winners in this debate  
Everybody seems to stand up taller  
When you're easy to explain

I don't need to know what I don't know  
Just got to let it go

Be real to me now  
That's all I'm asking  
Be real somehow  
More than anything  
More than anything

So lay down the sword  
And put away the doctrine  
Love a little more, love a little more  
'Cause everybody's broken '

real to Me, by Nichole Nordeman from her album 'Brave'

----------------------------------------------------------------

Theresa was so confused, this wasn't right  
there was no such thing as Zeus

all she wanted to do was go for a long drive in her sportscar  
think this crazy dream over

when she opened her eyes she would be back in her own room at home  
surrounded by her possesions

but there were things in the dream she wanted to be real  
she liked Jay, she wanted to find him someday

to keep the thought of him in her mind she hummed the chorus of a song  
'Be real to me now  
That's all I'm asking  
Be real to me now'

Theresa took a deep breath...  
and opened her eyes

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_oooooooo my first one shot, waddiya think?  
remember, critisism is good, i want you to review this please and tell me what you think, how i can improve it etc_

(Nichole Nordeman is a christian artist, see for more)


	2. Live for Today

'Sittin' in my room staring at the wall  
Wonderin' about the meaning of it all  
Why is it this thing called life  
Has got me goin' crazy  
So I open up your word and let it speak to me  
The purpose and the plan that you've designed  
Is clear to see, and I believe

Chorus:  
I'm gonna live for today  
I'm gonna follow in your way  
I'm gonna let my little light shine  
Like there's no tomorrow  
I won't worry about the past  
I know my future is intact  
So I'll choose to live my life one way  
I'm gonna live it for today

You told me not to worry  
About what lies ahead  
So I am gonna focus on today instead  
Making every moment count and counting  
Every single blessing  
I'm gonna set my mind on the  
Here and the Now  
This is what I want my life to be about  
And this is How...

Repeat Chorus'

-Live for Today by Natalie Grant, from her album Awaken  
------------------------------------------------------------

Jay sat on his new bed in his new room at the brownstone. He stared at the wall without seeing it.

So many things had been heaped upon him in one day.

The Fact that Greek Mythology; Zeus, Hera, really existed  
and the fact that his own ancestor Jason really did do what the books said he did.

he was now the leader of a team with super powers  
what a responsibility!

they also had to fight a creepy wacked-out God of Time who wanted revenge. Jay thought he was ugly too.

There was a knock on the door, "Jay?" Herry's voice filtered through the wood, "The next one's have arrived, they're the descendents of Archilles, Theseus and Oddyseuss."

Jay made his way down the stairs, for now he was going to live for today, taking things one step at a time, he saw the pretty red-head at the kitchen table and almost smiled. Maybe being a hero wasn't going to be so bad.


	3. StoriesDown to the Bottom

-----------------------------------------------------------  
We've been down to the bottom, stories we've got em  
When we hit rock bottom  
If you been there put your hands in the air  
So let the lost know that someone cares  
Cuz we've been down to the bottom, stories we've got em  
When we hit rock bottom  
If you been there, put your hands in the air  
And let somebody know that the Most High cares

I never knew that it would feel like this  
When the two that raise you up and call it quits  
Nobody told me bout the emptiness,  
When the place you call home is closed for business  
I push the pain down, i gotta get by  
Always knowin in my heart that it ain't gonna fly  
Rock bottom's never felt so near before  
And if pain is God's megaphone, it's loud and clear  
So hold me now Father, human love ain't enough  
I've failed and been failed by the people i love  
But Your faithful arms, they surround me  
And any other soul who has to sail those seas  
Of a broken family

We've been down to the bottom, stories we've got em  
When we hit rock bottom  
If you been there put your hands in the air  
So let the lost know that someone cares  
Cuz we've been down to the bottom, stories we've got em  
When we hit rock bottom  
If you been there, put your hands in the air  
And let somebody know that the Most High cares

Been so many times that i been close to rock bottom  
Try to look for answers but  
Nobody's got em  
Like the time my mother looked me in the eye, tryin not to cry  
Tellin me that cancer might cause her to die  
How could this be? i thought that God loved me  
So why would He try to take my mother from me  
As i cry myself to sleep at night  
Holdin on my pillow tight  
He spoke to me and said that everything was gonna be alright  
So i try to fight all the pain that it caused  
I try to move on and i try to stay strong  
So put your hands up if you're feeling me  
And put your hands up for everyone to see  
So put your hands up, we all a family  
So put your hands up in unity, its unity

We've been down to the bottom, stories we've got em  
When we hit rock bottom  
If you been there put your hands in the air  
So let the lost know that someone cares  
Cuz we've been down to the bottom, stories we've got em  
When we hit rock bottom  
If you been there, put your hands in the air  
And let somebody know that the Most High cares

We've been down to the bottom  
Stories we got em  
If you been there put your hands in the air, put your hands in the air

I've been there too, when everything falls apart  
And the best you can do is get through each day wondering will this never end?  
Is it always gonna be this way  
And the greatest lie you ever been told  
Is you're the only one to walk on this road  
And that you'll never see the light of dawn  
So we came together to say... hold on  
Cuz we've been there and found our way home  
We promise you that you're not on your own  
One day this will pass  
God will see us all through  
God will see us all through  
God will see us all pass through

We been down to the bottom  
Stories we got em when we hit rock bottom  
If you been there put your hands in the air  
And let somebody know that the Most High cares  
We've been down to the bottom  
Stories we got em  
If you been there put your hands in the air, put your hands in the air

-Superchick feat. TOBYMAC from the albums 'beauty from pain'(S) and 'welcome to diverse city'(TM)  
--------------------------------------------------

He was so relieved thay'd all gotten out of it alright  
especially atlanta  
he was terrified she'd find out his secret before he got a chance to tell her himself

he'd already made things awkward between them  
and she was the only one who DIDN'T know about his crush on her  
although sometimes he thought it was love  
that powerful word

not to be used lightly  
not to be used carelessly  
but it was true he sometimes felt that way

but how could he tell her  
she'd just laugh it off  
treat it as a joke

he had to wait for the right moment  
but the thoughts swirled around in his head  
what if she didn't feel the same way?

he was reminded of the song 'Stories'  
he had plenty off his own to tell  
plenty of ups and downs

he could relate  
but he couldn't relate  
what he could do was wait for the opportune moment

and he would tell her how he felt  
he would tell her  
how he loved her  
even if she laughed  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_cries that was so beautiful! snorts yeah right  
sorry it was so long in coming  
I've been working on two different stories, but it's up now!(Time Web is complete and Other Seven is almost, also, look out for The Goddess of Youth)_


	4. Don't Run Away

'Sittin' in my room staring at the wall  
Wonderin' about the meaning of it all  
Why is it this thing called life  
Has got me goin' crazy  
So I open up your word and let it speak to me  
The purpose and the plan that you've designed  
Is clear to see, and I believe

Chorus:  
I'm gonna live for today  
I'm gonna follow in your way  
I'm gonna let my little light shine  
Like there's no tomorrow  
I won't worry about the past  
I know my future is intact  
So I'll choose to live my life one way  
I'm gonna live it for today

You told me not to worry  
About what lies ahead  
So I am gonna focus on today instead  
Making every moment count and counting  
Every single blessing  
I'm gonna set my mind on the  
Here and the Now  
This is what I want my life to be about  
And this is How...

Repeat Chorus'

-Live for Today by Natalie Grant, from her album Awaken  
------------------------------------------------------------

Jay sat on his new bed in his new room at the brownstone. He stared at the wall without seeing it.

So many things had been heaped upon him in one day.

The Fact that Greek Mythology; Zeus, Hera, really existed  
and the fact that his own ancestor Jason really did do what the books said he did.

he was now the leader of a team with super powers  
what a responsibility!

they also had to fight a creepy wacked-out God of Time who wanted revenge. Jay thought he was ugly too.

There was a knock on the door, "Jay?" Herry's voice filtered through the wood, "The next one's have arrived, they're the descendents of Archilles, Theseus and Oddyseuss."

Jay made his way down the stairs, for now he was going to live for today, taking things one step at a time, he saw the pretty red-head at the kitchen table and almost smiled. Maybe being a hero wasn't going to be so bad.


	5. A Fly A Fly!

_Jacqui: ok, i know this one doesn't have a song like the rest but it's FUNNY, and although it did happen to me once_ , _it's very spur of the moment_  
---------------------------------------------------

Neil got out his mirror and went through his common ritual of admiring and correcting(if thats even possible) his own reflection. He sneezed a couple of times and saw with dismay that his mirror was clouded. He opened his mouth to whinge and a fly flew in, he bent over and coughed it out along with half a litre of saliva. He straightened up to find Jay laughing at him. "Hey! It's not funny!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
_funny hey? yes, it did happen to me once and the fly tasted disgusting, yes i know it's short, but like i said, spur of the moment_


End file.
